31 Days For Love
by LaLaIthDiDi
Summary: At 25 years Blair’s a successful news reporter and so is Dan. But what happens when they end up working together for a new column? Don’t like, don’t read. Show based DxB
1. Day One: My New Partner

31 days for love

31 days for love

**Title****: **31 Days For Love

**Title of the chapter: **Day one, My new partner

**Autho****r: **LaLaIth-DiDi

**Spoilers: **I don't think so

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing except the idea and the news paper (the one Blair and Dan are working in) and its employees (except B and D)

**Summery: **At 25 years Blair's a successful news reporter and so is Dan. But what happens when they end up working together for a new column? Don't like, don't read. Show based

**Characters: Main: **Dan and Blair. **Others:** Serena, Chuck, Jenny, Nate, Vanessa, Nikita and Gossip Girl

**Parings: Centered: **Dan×Blair. **Others:** Chuck×Blair (mentioned), Nate×Jenny, Chuck×some girl, Serena×some guy.

**Warnings: **My English.

**Rated: **T for language and scenes in late chapters

**LaLa's Note: **I know I have Troubles to finish (or at least correct and publish that damn' first chapter) but I just had to write this. It popped in my mind one night and I thought it would be great to actually write this. So here it is. Don't like the paring, don't read.

**Song:** The idea popped in my head while I was listening to a song form the band called RBD. So song: _RBD – Connected_

_Day One_

Monday, 1st of December

My new partner

_I'm down-folded on this roller coaster they call life  
Keep trying to make it through the next turn__,  
knuckles white and holdin' tight_

"I'm getting a partner?" 25 years old Blair Waldorf said in shock. She was sitting in her boss' office in a soft grey arm chair. Her boss, Derrick Wilson, stood up from his chair and went to sit on his desk in front of Blair.

"And your own column. I know how you like fashion and celebrities, so I'm giving you that spot in our paper." Blair sighted and buried her head in her hands.

"Ok," she said looking up, "I'm glad you're giving me my own column, but why do I need a partner?" She asked. Mr. Wilson looked at his employee.

"Everyone in this building has a partner. Why should you be an exception?" He said. Blair bit her lower lip and nodded.

"OK, I get it. So who is he?" She asked and supported her head with her hands. She put her elbows on her knees and looked at Mr. Wilson. He had his usual smirk on his face. He went trough his grayish black hair and stroked his mustache.

"You'll see soon. He'll be here any minute now. He just has some problems with his ex partner. She was kinda attached to him. If you know what I mean." He said and stood up from the desk. "But I know what's worrying you. That he's not good enough to work with you. Don't worry Waldorf; he's one of my best news reporters." _Like you're reading my mind._ She thought and gave her boss one of her annoyed smiles.

They suddenly heard some one knocking on the door. "Ah, come in, come in." Mr. Wilson said and went to sit beck at his desk. The door slowly opened and he stepped in.

"Hello Mr. Wilson. You needed to see me?" Blair recognized the voice. Her eyes winded in horror and shock. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! He is not here!_ Screamed in her head.

"Yes, it's about the column you will have. I already found you your new partner." Mr. Wilson waved his hand at Blair. She smiled and stood up slowly. She turned around. When she did, his eyes winded in horror, and shock was written on his face. She had an annoyed expression on her face and her big black eyes were staring at his.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He said.

_So here I go, (So here I go)  
I'm takin' a curve  
but I know that I'm never alone  
I think of you, until you never let me go_

Dan stared at Blair in shock. She hadn't change; just her curly brown hair was longer. He couldn't believe she, of all the people on the island, was his new partner. "Waldorf?" he asked, once he got through the shock. He shook his head in horror. "This is a joke, right?"

Blair rolled her eyes and leaned on the arm chair. "Humphrey. And no, unfortunately, it's not a joke." She hissed and crossed her arms on her chest. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a book to write?" She asked sarcastically and gave him an evil smirk.

"Don't you have Chuck to fuck?" he hissed back at her. Shock was written on Blair's face at first but then she smiled at him. "Ouch Humphrey. And for your information, me and Chuck broke up moths ago." She said to him.

Dan leaned on the door and looked at her in amusement. "Really? For how long?" He asked and looked at her. He was enjoying himself, and she could see it. "Or is this just another part of your never ending game?" Blair watched him leaning on the wall and grinning. _He actually looks… nice. Oh God! Am I that desperate? _

"For forever." She replied. "And so, it's not a part of the game. The game is over." She said. Dan could feel the sadness in her voice and his facial expression softened. He sighted and moved away from the wall. He stopped in front of her.

"What did he do now?" He asked her softly. Blair looked up at him. She found a spark in his eyes. The spark he has when they talk.

"He cheated on me." She said. Then she realized that their boss is looking at them and that they are talking about their personal things in front of him. _At least he's quiet. _She thought.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He murmured to himself and then looked at Mr. Wilson. But he then looked back at Blair.

"How come you didn't know about that?" Blair asked in surprise.

Dan raised an eyebrow and looked at Blair. "I'm not stalking you to know." Blair opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "And before you ask, I haven't heard from Serena in a month, 'cause she was on Hawaii ore where ever she was. And she's coming back today, right?" Blair nodded and Dan continued. "And I don't know why Nate didn't tell me. I would probably know if Gossip Girl was still active thou." He finished. Blair nodded again.

Suddenly Mr. Wilson spoke. "Wait, what's Gossip Girl?" Both Dan and Blair looked at him in surprised. They forgot he was there.

"It's a blog that some chick wrote about us," Dan showed at him and at Blair, "and four other people." He said.

"That's it! That's how you should call you're column! And in it you can write the latest gossip about celebrities and everything that Gossip Girl wrote! It's great! Now go home. I need the introduction by tomorrow. And work together. I can see you two get along very well." Mr. Wilson stood up and pushed both of them through the door. "Tomorrow!" he said before closing the door.

Blair and Dan stood in front of the door a confused expression written on their faces. Mr. Wilson's Secretary Stacy blew a bubble gum balloon and looked at them. Blair lifted her hand to point at something, but it fell down. "Are you confused?" she asked him.

"Completely." He replied.

_I feel connected, protected  
It's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else's gonna be alright_

"I just wanna know, where he got the idea that you and me get along." Blair said and stepped out of Dan's Ferrari. She looked around. Her eyes stopped at the apartment building near them. She lives in that apartment building! "Well, well Lonely Brooklyn Boy became Lonely Upper East Side Boy!" She mocked him. "He glared at her and walked by. The stepped into the building Blair was watching a few seconds ago and went into the elevator. "Guess we're neighbors." She said.

"Guess we are." Dan whispered. The elevator dinged and they stepped out. Blair looked around. Everything was in chocolate brown or in red. It was nice and worm inside so she took of her coat. Dan was at the mini bar. He was pouring some of chocolatečokoladni liqueur in two glasses. He turned around and pushed one glass in Blair's hand. She thanked him and sat on the dark red sofa.

"Nice place you got here Humphrey." She said at him and took a sip of the drink. She put the glass on the glass table in front of her. "At least there's not a garage door in the middle of your room." She said and smiled.

Dan sat next to her. "I miss that door. I think I'll put here." She showed the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Blair looked at him in horror and she almost drops the glass. When Dan saw her expression he smiled. "I was kidding." He told her.

"Let's just get to work." She murmured. Dan took his lap top from his bag, witch was on the table, and opened it. Blair sat more comfortably. "How re we going to start?" She asked him.

Dan opened his Microsoft Word program and put his hands on the key board. "We won't start like 'Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here'." He said and Blair nodded.

"I agree." She said and took another sip of the drink and so did Dan. "How are we going to start?"

After two hours they barely started. "I'm hungry!" Dan finely stated and put his lap top on the small glass table. "Aren't you" he asked Blair. She nodded and looked around.

"Don't you have a maid or something?" She asked and looked at Dan. "I do, but she's visiting her sister in Europe." Blair rolled her eyes.

"We could go to my apartment. Dorota can make us something. She stood up and took the lap top in her hands and looked at Dan. "Coming?" She said. Dan was looking at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked and Blair smiled. "No." And so she went towards the elevator. "Great. My new partner is a controlling bitch. It can't get worse than that." He said to himself and flowed Blair.

The ride to Blair's apartment was short, because she lived just a floor underneath him. They stepped inside and Blair put the lap top on the table near the couch. "Dorota!" She yelled and Blair's life long maid came form the kitchen and looked at her. "Get me and my… err… co-worker some snacks, please." She said sweetly. Dorota nodded and went back into the kitchen. "OK, where did we finish?" she asked Dan and sat next to him.

"Amm… We will give you fresh gossip every week." He said and pushed the lap top in front of her, so she could see. She nodded. Dorota returned with some snacks and Dan took the first sandwich from the plate.

"Miss Blair, Miss Eleanor said, that I must tell you she went to see Miss van der Woodsen." Dorota said and looked at Blair.

"Thanks." Blair smiled and Dorota went away. "What now?" She asked Dan and he shrugged with his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said and took another bite of the sandwich. "We could tell the people what we are going to write about, for instance." Blair looked at him and nodded.

"Why are you telling me that and not writing it?" she asked and glared at him.

"I don't know what to write!" He replied. She took the lap top away from him and started writing something.

They argued a lot around the entry but half pas midnight they finally finished. Dan yawned and stretched his arms. "Finally." He said. "Did you save it?" He asked Blair and she nodded. She was sleepy and she wanted Dan to jest get the heck out of her apartment so she could go to sleep. Dan stood up from the couch and looked at Blair. "Good Night Waldorf." He said and went towards the elevator.

"Night Humphrey." She wished him and leaned on the couch. _This is going to be interesting._ She though, and believe in or not, Dan thought the same thing in the elevator.

_'Cause __nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this time  
Connected  
Connected inside_


	2. Day Two: I'm living in a nightmare

**Title: **31 Days For Love

**Title of the chapter: **Day Two: I'm living in a nightmare! (She's back!)

**Author: **LaLaIth-DiDi

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Disclaimer: **Again, I owe nothing except Nikita

**Summery: **At 25 years Blair's a successful news reporter and so is Dan. But what happens when they end up working together for a new column? Don't like, don't read. Show based

**Characters: Main: **Dan and Blair. **Others:** Serena, Chuck, Jenny, Nate, Vanessa, Nikita and Gossip Girl

**Parings: Centered: **Dan×Blair. **Others:** Chuck×Blair (mentioned), Nate×Jenny, Chuck×some girl, Serena×some guy.

**Warnings: **Again, my English.

**Rated: **T for language and scenes in late chapters

**LaLa's Note: **Ok, so here's chapter 2. I was shocked at first when I checked my e-mail. I thought people will flame me big time for the paring. I mean, there's a lot of Chuck/Blair supporters over here. But my vote's on Dan and Blair. They are just so cute together, don't you think? Anyway, thanks for your fantastic reviews. They inspired me to write faster.

**Summerfan0319****: **I agree with you. We need more D/B stories. There's a lack of them…

**PixieGirl.93: **You like the song to? I think the Spanish version is better (actually I'm listening to it right now :P ), but I like Connected a lot.

Thanks to **Dreamerfrvrp3** for betaing my story.

**Song:** Again, Connected inspired me. The song is the same.

_Day Two_

Tuesday, 2nd of December

I'm living in a nightmare

_It's not an accident, the time we spent apart  
But now we're so close  
I can always find you right here in my heart_

Dan was woken up by his cell phone. He lifted his head from the pillow and reached for the buzzing phone on the nightstand. He looked at the caller ID.

Nikita.

Dan sighed loudly and let his head fall back on the pillow. He groaned into his pillow. He had no intention of answering his ex partner, so he left the phone on his bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Nikita was in love with him. And she made it clear to him that she's not giving up. He thought that he got rid of her, when his boss gave him a new partner. But apparently, he thought wrong. He groaned at the thought of his new partner. He might not be working with a love psycho, but he's working with the Manhattan's ex Queen B. He banged his head against the bathroom wall. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He grabbed his cell phone from the bed and ran down the stairs. He deleted Nikita's message without even listening to it. He stopped by the glass table and looked at the empty laptop bag.

"Oh crap!" he hissed. He forgot his lap top at Blair's. _It's OK. I'm just gonna see her sooner then I would anyway,_ he thought while grabbing his coat and keys. He pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. He stepped in and again pressed a button. Just seconds after the door closed, his cell phone rang again. He took it out of his pocket and didn't even look at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dan!" The yell was so loud, that Dan had to move his phone away from the ear. _Oh shit! Oh no! Nikita!!_

"Nikita?" He asked frighteningly. Nikita started talking about how she misses him already, and Dan just wanted to hung up. For some dumb reason he didn't. The elevator stopped and the door opened. He stepped into the Waldorf apartment. For a moment he forgot that he was talking to Nikita and smirked. Blair still lived with her mom. How come he didn't think about that yesterday? He walked in the living room and saw Blair already dressed and ready to go. Although she looked like she isn't in a hurry. She was using his computer!

"Hey!" he suddenly yelled and Nikita stopped talking about her new goofy partner. "Hey! What are you doing with my laptop!?" Blair stood up and looked at him shocked. He caught her unprepared. She crossed her arms on her chest and gave him her evil look.

"I'm not using you computer Dan." He heard Nikita but he paid no attention. He stared at Blair. No one dared to move or speak. They just stared at each other, sparks literally flying. "Dan? Hello? Are you there?"

"What are you doing in my apartment Cabbage Patch?" She said annoyed. Dan stared in shock. He was sick of Nikita talking in his ear so he ended the call.

"You actually remember Cedric? I'm impressed, Waldorf. But that's not why I'm here. Give me my laptop back and I will go." He said, stretching his arm towards her. She curled her lips.

"No." she said stubbornly. Again, Dan had a shocked expression on his face, but then he sighed. He touched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Blair, come on!" he hissed. "We need to go to work! And we have to print the introduction out…"

"Already did that," she said, weaving a piece of paper in the air. Suddenly, Dan ran towards the little table, but Blair was quicker. She figured out his intentions and took the lap top in her hands and lifted it above her head, jumping on the soft sofa. "I told you, I'm not giving it to you, until I check my e-mail!" she said, moving away from him.

Dan stepped on the couch. "You will check it at work! Give it to me!" he said, moving towards her slowly. Blair shook her head. She was slowly moving away from him. She glanced behind her, to see how far to the end of the couch she is. Dan suddenly figured her intentions. She wanted to jump off the couch.

"No, Blair, don't!" He said quickly. "You could break it!"

"I need to check my e-mail!" She said. She almost made it. Dan eased forward and Blair took a step back.

"Where's your lap top anyway?" Dan asked only moving his hand towards Blair. She moved her body away, almost losing balance. Dan froze for a second.

"I lost it," She replied. Dan looked shocked.

"How could you… never mind…" He said and stepped forward. Blair stepped back and hit the backrest of the couch. _Yes!_ She thought. She stepped on it with one foot and Dan panicked. "Blair… Don't!"

She wanted to jump down when he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards him. She bumped into his chest. He was holding her with one of his arms; the other was by his side. She stared at his dark eyes, laptop still high over her head. There was something… different in them. Something Blair couldn't put her finger on. A playful spark? Just not like Humphrey.

The elevator door rang. Neither of them moved. "Hey B I came… Wow, did I miss anything?!"

_You given me somethin' I need  
And I don't ever want it to end  
Because of you, I know I found my strength again _

Both Blair and Dan looked at the shocked blonde in front of them.

"Serena?!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Dan seized the opportunity and took his lap top away from Blair. He then stepped off the sofa and put the laptop in the bag along with the introduction.

"Look what you did, S!? I didn't send my e-mail!" Blair pouted. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Please! This is my computer! You're not sending an e-mail from it!" He cried. "And we should better get to work or Wilson's gonna kill us." He said. He then turned to Serena. "Welcome back, Serena." He said and sent her a small smile. Serena still looked confused.

"Seriously, what did I miss?" She asked, as Blair gave her a hug. She pushed a blond curl behind her ear and looked at them both.

"Nothing much. Cabbage Patch moved to Manhattan, we have our own column and that's it." Blair said and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"We will lose that column if we don't get to work in time!" Dan said. Blair looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" She said, snatching her bag and her coat. She grabbed Serena who still looked confused. "I'll explain on the way," she said and turned to Dan. "Humphrey, are you coming? I'm driving us there!"

"Yup, this is going to be interesting." Dan muttered to himself. He chuckled when Blair called him from the elevator. "I'm coming!"

_I feel connected, protected  
It's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything else's gonna be alright_

"So lemme get this straight. You and Blair work at Stars, you became a news reporter. A very successful news reporter and you got rich. Is that right?" Serena asked Dan who was in the elevator. By him was Blair, pacing nervously and repeating 'come on, come on' over and over again. She forced Dan to give her the introduction paper and now she was holding it in her hands. Dan had to smile at her.

"Yeah, that's about it." Dan said. The elevator stopped and the door opened. They all wanted to step out as soon as they open, but luck wasn't on Dan's side today, 'cause they ran into Nikita.

"Dan!" she screamed practically launching herself at Dan when Blair pushed her away. Serena and Dan looked at each other.

"They say people change," Dan started but Serena finished his sentence.

"But that doesn't count for the people on Upper East Side and Brooklyn." Dan smiled and stepped out of the elevator. Nikita looked at him like he was a god.

"Not quite what I wanted to say, but it will do." He then turned to Nikita. "Hi Nikki!" He greeted her. If you put aside her obsession with Dan, she's a nice person and everyone likes her.

"Come on Cabbage Patch! You will talk to your _girlfriend _later!" Dan rolled his eyes. Blair was standing by Wilson's office, her arms on her hips and she was giving Dan a murderous look. "I'm not losing this column because of you!" Dan again rolled his eyes.

"Cabbage Patch? Who does she think she is?" Nikita hissed in anger. Dan and Serena looked at each other, amused.

"Queen B." They both said and Nikita frowned in confusion. Serena outstretched her hand.

"I'm Serena van der Woodsen, Dan's ex." She said and smiled. Nikita's jaw dropped down.

"Wow, how can I compete with someone like you?" She said shaking her hand. "I'm Nikita Blue."

"She's kinda obsessed with me." Dan whispered when he saw Serena's puzzled look. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Come on Brooklyn Boy! We're gonna be late!" they heard Blair hiss again.

"She's going to explode if I don't get in there." He said. "Bye Nikki!" Nikita waved him and stepped into the elevator. Dan turned to Serena. "You'll have to stay here." She nodded and pushed him towards Blair.

"Good Luck!" She yelled after them. Stacy, the secretary looked at Serena and she smiled sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs.

Blair and Dan were standing in Mr. Wilson's office. Blair was rocking on her feet and Dan was leaning on the wall behind them. Every time Wilson would nod, Blair would relax and Dan would roll his eyes at her. Finally he put down the paper and looked at them.

"It seems that I made the right decision putting you two together. This is absolutely great. Now I will need your first 'post', as you called it, next week, so go to work!" He said and looked at them. Blair sighed relived and Dan smiled widely. Although Gossip isn't his thing, he liked writing for this tabloid. Not just because of the good money, but because it was pretty fun and he was enjoying himself. Especially when he gets to see a Blair Cornelia Waldorf meltdown.

"Thank you sir." Blair said, and Dan was half expecting her to bow down 'cause of her voice. Their boss just nodded his head and told them to get the hell out of his office and get to work. Both of them stormed out. Outside, they saw Serena waiting for them and playing with her long golden hair. She smiled at them when she spotted them. She assumed it went well when she saw their smiles on their faces.

"What now?" She asked and Blair smiled at her.

"Now we have to go to work and become Gossip Girl!"

_'Cause nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this  
Nothin' can break this time  
Connected  
Connected inside_

At 6 in the evening, Blair, Dan and Serena were in a café in Upper East Side. Blair was checking a list, Dan was typing everything Blair said to his computer and Serena was just listening to them. They all had cups of Starbucks coffee in front of them and an empty plate. Dan motioned Blair to stop and took a drink from his cup.

"That's all." Blair said. She started to play with her pen. "So, we have a welcome back party next week for Serena at The Plaza Hotel. Every Upper East Sider who wants to have fun is invited. We saw Jennifer Loch, that actress who just came into the acting world buying things in," Blair frowned, "_Wal-mart_." She said and looked at Dan.

"Yeah, that's about it," he murmured. He leaned back into his chair. "But we need more by next Thursday, or we're screwed." He said and Blair nodded. Serena took a sip from her cup.

"I can't believe Jennifer used to be in our class! And no she's an actress." She murmured. Blair nodded again.

"Do we have pictures of her buying that shirt?" She asked and Dan nodded.

"I'll upload them on the computer when we get home. God, I feel like I'm Gossip Girl." Suddenly his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a message from Jenny. _Check out Gossip Girl's blog now! Don't ask, just check! P.S. you could've told me…_ he was confused by the message. Blair and Serena looked at him. They asked him, what's wrong. "Um… Nothing, Jenny texted me. She said I need to check Gossip Girl's blog."

"Why?" Both Blair and Serena asked. He shrugged with his shoulders. "Then do it!" they said, again, together. And so he did. He opened his lap top and opened his internet. He typed the link to Gossip Girl's site and after a few seconds in came to the screen. At first he thought there's nothing new there but then he saw the date of the last entry. _December 2__nd__ 2015._

"Oh, no…" He said. Serena and Blair pushed their chairs so they were sitting next to Dan and looked at the screen. Blair's jaw dropped down and Serena opened her phone and texting everyone she knew used to read Gossip Girl. She glanced every few times at the screen to read the entry.

_**Hello Upper East Side!**_

_Yes, it's me again, and I'm here with news. I don't know if people even check this blog, but I know if only one sees this knew entry, everyone will know. So I'm not worried that I'm wasting my time. _

_You're probably wondering, why I actually decided to post an entry here after seven years. Well the thing is… ah I cannot just say it… we have to go to the beginning._

_For you who don't know the tabloid Star (which will have its first birthday this December) check it out. It's one of the best ones that New York has. I'm a fan actually. Anyway, when I went to buy it today, I saw on the first page, that they added a new column. Guess how the called it. If you guessed Gossip Girl, then you're thinking right. At first I thought it was just a coincidence, but when I started to read it, I knew it wasn't. I was flattered that someone will actually call a column after me. It seems that I made an impression. When I read the introduction I was 100_% _sure they got the idea from my blog. I'm glad that you didn't use my lines, such as 'hello upper east siders' or 'you know you love' or ' you're nobody until you're talked about' and so on and so forth. But when I saw the authors of the column, I surprised and (of course) shocked. We all know what 'B.C.W.' and 'D.H.' stand for right? Yeah, it's our one and only __**Queen B**__ and __**Lonely Brooklyn slash Upper East Side Boy**__. Surprised? So was I, believe me. Believe it or not, I can't wait for their next 'post' as they called it. _

_Maybe I'm back, maybe I'm not_

_You Know You Still Love Me,_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

"Oh fuck…" the three of them said together.

_Every time that I breathe,  
I can feel the energy  
Preachin' out, flowin' through  
You to me and me to you  
Make your dream  
Walk or stand  
You are everywhere I am  
Separate souls  
You to find  
... in my mind_

**LaLa's Note: Should Gossip Girl stay in the story or was this her one and only post? You decide if you like it. If not, she's not coming back :P**


	3. Day Three: I wish I could get away

**Title: **31 Days for Love

**Title of the chapter: **Day Three: I wish I could get away

**Author: **LaLaIth-DiDi

**Spoilers: **Not yet…

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing (smirk smirk) just Nikita, the crazy love psycho

**Summery: **At 25 years Blair's a successful news reporter and so is Dan. But what happens when they end up working together for a new column? Don't like, don't read. Show based

**Characters: Main: **Dan and Blair. **Others:** Serena, Chuck, Jenny, Nate, Vanessa, Nikita and Gossip Girl

**Parings: Centered: **Dan×Blair. **Others:** Chuck×Blair (mentioned), Nate×Jenny, Chuck×some girl, Serena×some guy.

**Warnings: **The usual

**Rated: **T for language and scenes in late chapters

**LaLa's Note: ** Hah… finally I've updated it! Consider it as an early Christmas present for you who actually read this :P. if you want, you can give me an early or late Christmas present by reviewing. If you do, you'll make my holidays the best. Oh and yeah, sorry for the delay!

**Song: **The Ting Tings – Shut up and let me go

_Day Three_

Wednesday 3rd of December

I wish I could get away

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

Blair stared at the laptop. She was looking at Gossip Girl's entry she posted yesterday. _Is she back?_ She thought. _If so, is she going to watch our every step again?_ She sighed ad buried her head in her hands. "This can't be happening" she murmured to herself and groaned. She heard Dan coming downstairs, talking into his cell phone. She looked up hopefully. Dan saw her look and motioned her to wait.

"Yeah, thanks, Jenny." He paused for a second and looked at Blair. She didn't move her eyes from him. "Yeah I know I should've told you, but I didn't have the time." He paused for a few seconds and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad told me about the art show this weekend." He sat next to Blair and looked at the entry again. "No, I don't know if I could make it. Look Jenny, I have to go now. See you later?" He paused and then smiled. "Okay, well bye sis." He hung up and sighed. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"So, what did she say? How did she found about the entry?" Blair asked nervously. Dan sighed and opened his eyes. He found Blair inches away from him, playing with her hands.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "She said that she suddenly thought about Gossip Girl and had a strange urge to read everything Gossip Girl had ever written." He said and took the laptop in his hands. He looked at the picture of him, Serena and Blair sitting in the café and working. "Then she saw this picture and realized that she had posted something new. The rest you know yourself." He leaned his head on the backrest and stared at the sealing for a few seconds. "Do you think she's back?"

Blair shrugged with her shoulders. "I don't know. But honestly, I hope not. If I didn't like her spying around us back then, I certainly don't want her now. She's a life ruiner." Dan laughed at the last statement. He looked at her. Now, she seemed more relaxed and she was sitting next to him. She was different then when they were in High School. She was less a bitch and more human. But then again, sometimes she still's a bitch. He smiled and stared at the ceiling again.

"I agree with that I never liked my name – though Lonely Boy isn't my name – on that site." He said smiling. Then he stood up. Blair looked at him. "We have to go back being her." He said putting his laptop in the bag. Than he looked at Blair. He spotted round circles under her eyes. "After you get some sleep." He said and offered her a hand, so she could stand up. She accepted it thankfully. "Thinking 'bout Gossip Girl all night, Blair? Did you get any sleep at all?" Dan asked her, as she stood up. She let go of his hand and yawned.

"No. Chuck kept me awake the whole night. That Basstard was calling me. Probably expecting an 'explanation'. Why would I give him one? We're not together anymore." She said walking towards the elevator. She put her coat on and pressed the button. "Anyways, I'll be fine. We need to go to work, you know. We have NOTHING!" Dan had to smile.

"Ok your highness." He said and put his coat on. He slid in the elevator moments before it closed. "You know, if we do anything we mustn't do, she'll be back, right?" he asked. "Like, yelling in the shops while buying your Gucci sunglasses, or making a scene on the streets." Blair glared at him angrily.

"Oh and you're warning me? Let me remind you how many times you were on her site, okay?" Dan's smile faded and he looked down and the again up at the ceiling of the elevator.

"You don't need to remind me," he whispered as the doors opened and revealed a cheerful blonde. Dan smiled at Serena and Blair went to hug her. "Hey Serena!" he saluted her with a smile and stepped out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey B, Dan." She greeted them both and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Oh Blair said she needed my help, since you are no good at spying on people." She said smiling. Dan glared at Blair and she smirked back.

"It's true. Girls are always better at gossiping than boys." Dan laughed and followed Blair and Serena onto the sidewalk.

"I never said it wasn't true!" He exclaimed. The smile was still on his face. "But Blair, let's face it, you couldn't write a decent article. You _suck_ at writing this kind of stuff." Blair flashed an evil look at his direction. "But," Dan continued, feeling the danger, "you are good at spying and digging up nasty secrets."

Blair looked satisfied. "Better," she said and yawned. With her eyes half closed she stepped on the street so she could cross it. She stopped in the middle of it to yawn again. What happened next was fast. A dark Mercedes sped down the street too fast. Who ever the driver was, he or she didn't see Blair soon enough and even if the person tried to stop the car, it wouldn't help…Blair would get hit.

"Blair!" Dan and Serena yelled at the same time, concern and horror coloring both of their faces. But the name didn't come just from them. On the other side of the street, Nate and Jenny were watching the trio. Nate froze in his spot and Jenny covered her mouth with her hand. Blair opened her eyes and saw the car coming closer and closer towards her. Fear froze her and her legs were suddenly too heavy for her to move. The driver wanted to stop, and she could hear the breaks squeal. Then a sudden force knocked her down.

_Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love_

_It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This love now  
It's not sustainable_

She didn't hit the ground. She was shielded by a body. She heard a gasp for air underneath her. She wanted to look up but a hand held her head tight to a strong chest. She could hear the fast heart beating that was slowing down.

"Dan!" two female voices shouted and she heard people running towards them. _Dan?_ She thought and shock was written on her face. _He… saved me? _The car that almost ran her over stopped and the owner stepped out. She heard people gasp, but didn't care. She wanted to look up, to see Dan's face. She felt him move and he was sitting up. He didn't let her go only loosening his grip. Blair looked up at his face.

His cheeks were a little red and his eyes were looking at her. She could see the concern and relief floating in them. He was catching his breath. Blair guessed the knock must have been pretty hard. But his breathing steadied and he relaxed a little. He let her go so he could support him and her. One arm was still wrapped around her.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded. He sighed in relief. Blair didn't move her eyes from his dark, deep ones. They could hear people murmur around them. Dan suddenly let go of her and closed his eyes. "What were you thinking, Blair?" he asked, his eyes still closed. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" Blair wanted to respond, but didn't get the chance.

"For the first time, I have to agree with Brooklyn trash there." They heard. Dan's eyes flashed opened. He recognized the voice and so did Blair. She turned around, anger showing up on her face. She gripped Dan's shirt tightly. Chuck Bass was standing over them. Between Nate and Serena, who looked at each other. Jenny was standing near Nate and was looking from Blair and Dan to Chuck's angry face. Blair's eyes narrowed. She felt Dan's muscles tense underneath her. "I almost ran over you!"

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair hissed. She looked at his face and saw the anger in his eyes. She knew exactly what he was doing here.

"You owe me an explanation." He seethed, barely controlling his anger. _How dare she not tell ME about this… thing?_ He thought angrily. He saw how Blair was holding his shirt tightly. Dan was glaring at Chuck. If Blair wouldn't have held his shirt he would gotten up and gave him a piece of his mind. Even though seven years have passed, he still held a grudge against him. He never knew how anyone could stand him. Especially love him. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Blair.

"I don't owe you anything, Chuck!" she hissed at the frustrated ex of hers. "Especially an explanation. If anyone here would need to explain himself it would be you Bass." She let go of Dan's shirt and stood up. "Like why did you cheat on me? Or why do you actually care who I'm working with?" She yelled at him. Chuck took a step back at her anger. Dan stood up and nodded to Nate and Jenny. "Or why did you almost run me over?!" Blair was getting hysterical and Dan knew he needed to calm her down. Or else all hell would break loose. He stepped behind Blair and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down Blair." He whispered even though he wanted to step next to her side and help her insult that bastard. He knew the only way to calm her down would be to act relaxed and calm. It worked, he felt her relax underneath his strong arms but that frustrated Chuck even more.

"Get your hands off of her!" He hissed and walked over to Dan, pushing him. Nate went to stop Chuck, he grabbed his shoulder in attempt to slow him down and talk him out of it but Chuck shrugged him off and stood inches away from Dan.

"The last time I checked I still owed you a black eye!" he taunted him but didn't take action. _Keep it down, keep it down. You don't want her back!_ He was saying in his mind while he was staring in Chuck's eyes.

"Yeah? Then let me make it even!" Chuck said and seconds later he punched Dan. He staggered backwards with the force he punched him with. His right eye was burning in the pain and tearing up. He pressed his right hand on it and wiped away the tears before anyone noticed. He heard Serena, Blair and Jenny scream his name. Seconds later another familiar voice screamed his name. _Nikita? Great, just _great he thought. He saw Jenny kneeling beside him.

"You okay?" He heard her ask as she helped him stand up. He nodded, still covering his bad eye.

"Nate, get Chuck out of here!" Serena yelled, but before Nate could push Chuck into his car, Blair pushed him.

"You always need to ruin everything, don't you?" She screamed at him and shoved him again. "You don't get it, do you? I don't want you around me anymore!" She said and starting to tear up. "I hate you" She yelled at him as Nate pushed him in the passenger's seat. Nate looked at Blair apologetically and then sat in the driver's seat and drive off the scandalous scene.

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go, hey!_

"Ouch!" Dan cried as Serena pressed the ice on his eye. She smiled lightly and the pressed the ice little more softly. Dan glanced at Nikita, who was sitting on the floor in front of him. She gave him a worried look but smiled at him. He tried to give her a comforting smile, but failed. He then glanced at Jenny and Blair who were on his laptop. After Chuck punched him, everyone including Nikita, went back in Blair's penthouse.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Suddenly Blair started to curse and hit the couch several times. Anger and frustration was written on her face.

"What?" Dan, Serena and Nikita asked at the same time. Dan assumed what made Blair so angry, but didn't want to believe it. Jenny looked at them. Her long blond hair fell on her face and she pushed it away.

"She's back," she sighed sadly. Serena and Dan jumped up shocked.

"What?" They both said. Nikita looked from Dan and Serena to Blair and Jenny confused. Dan sat next to Blair and took his laptop in his hands.

"Who's back?" asked Nikita as she sat next to Serena.

"Gossip Girl." Dan said angrily. "Damn it! I knew it!" He said and started to read the post out loud.

_**Hello Upper East Siders! **_

_Yes, I'm back. You can thank the __**famous six**__ for that. Some of you have witnessed what happened this morning on Fifth Avenue today, but some didn't. That's why I'm here. To tell you exactly what happened. Let's start at the beginning. That is when __**C**__ almost ran over __**B**__. And who do you think saved her? Yup, the __**Not So Lonely Boy**__ made his heroic attempt. As you see from the pictures, __**Queen B**__ was pretty thankful. But __**C**__ wasn't. Even though __**N **__tried to stop him, he still punched __**D**__. Well at least we know why our favorite couple broke up. Guess __**C**__ wasn't satisfied with just one woman. Ah, they say things change, but on the UES they don't. Old grudges never die and neither do old loves. I spotted __**N **__and __**Little J **__together right before the scandal. Are they back together? Who knows, but believe me, I will find out sooner or later. Later, __**D, S, B, **__and__** J**__ went into __**B**__'s building with an unknown girl. Oh well, she's probably a nobody. Just someone who got in the way. Or rather in the six angle. This is definitely going to be interesting._

_You Know You Love Me_

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Underneath the post, there were some pictures. The first one was of Dan and Blair after he pushed her away from Chuck's car. Next one was of Dan, Blair and Chuck. Dan and Blair were sitting on the ground, Blair gripping Dan's shirt, while Chuck was glaring at them in anger. The other was when Chuck punched him. Dan placed the computer on the glass table.

"I knew it!" Blair shrieked. "I knew it. And it's all that Basstards fault! I'm going to kill him! I swear to God, I'm going to crucify him!" The elevator door opened and Nate stepped in. He looked at Dan and then to Blair who was standing in the middle of the room and to the two blondes who were watching him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's back!" Jenny, Serena, Dan and Blair said at the same time. Nikita on the other hand was trying to get the bigger picture. She didn't know who the hell this Gossip Girl was and why was everyone so pissed at her return. Nate groaned at the news. He didn't want her back. He didn't want her spying on him again like she did in high school. "And it's all Chuck's fault!" Blair yelled.

"Talking about Chuck, why did you leave him alone, Nate?" Serena asked, looking at her friend. "I mean, he could get here any minute." Nate shook his head.

"No, I gave him a sleeping pill. Until then, you'll be okay." He looked at Blair and then to Dan. "How's your eye?" Dan put the ice bag down from his eye and showed it to Nate.

"Ouch," he said in return, "that probably hurts." Dan nodded. Nate then spotted Nikita. "Hi, I'm Nate Archibald." He introduced himself.

"Nikita Blue." She told him back and smiled at him. They shook hands when Jenny suddenly jumped up.

"How stupid am I? I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? I'm Jenny Humphrey, Dan's sister!" she said shaking Nikita's hand. Nikita smiled.

"Oh stop it already! We have a bigger problem here! Like, what are we going to do, now that she's back?" Blair said as she jumped in front of Dan. She took the ice bag and put it gently over his eye. "And what are we going to do with your eye, Cabbage Patch? You cannot go to work like that." She said softly and brushed a few strains of hair from his forehead. Dan looked at her confused but answered anyways.

"I'll live, I guess." He put his hand over Blair's so she could let go of the ice bag. And she did.

All of them talked about how to get Gossip Girl back, but none of them came up with a good idea. Hours passed and the sun was setting. Nate glanced at the clock. It was past eight and it was already dark outside.

"Shit, look at the time! I need to go home. Are you coming with me, Jen?" he asked Jenny and looked at her. She nodded and stood up. "Serena, Nikita do you two need a ride home?" he asked the two girls sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, sure. Your car is much more comfortable than a cab." Serena said happily. She looked at Nikita who smiled at the blonde and then nodded to Nate and Jenny. Jenny ran over to Dan and kissed him on both of his cheeks. She waved at Blair who nodded at her direction. Serena kissed her best friend on both of her cheeks and then kissed Dan on one cheek. "Feel better soon, okay?" she said and Dan smiled at her. Nikita waved at both of them. "Bye B, Bye Dan!"

The four disappeared after the elevator door closed. Dan and Blair sat in silent for a moment, but then Dan spoke. "I…I should get going too." He said to her, taking his laptop in one of his hands. With the other, he was still holding the ice bag to his eye. Blair nodded. Dan was looking at Blair for a few moments, and then he turned and walked to the elevator.

"Hey, Dan!" Blair yelled after him. He stopped and turned around, just as he pressed the button. She walked over to him and stopped inches away. "I am sorry for what happened today." She whispered. Dan saw an apologizing spark in her eyes and he felt mad at Chuck for this. He couldn't get it, how could Blair ever love him?

"It's not your fault, Blair." He said softly and smiled at her. The door opened and he stepped in. "Goodnight Blair." He said before the doors started to close.

"Goodnight Dan." Blair sighed just moments before the door closed. She wasn't even sure he heard her. She groaned and went upstairs. This was a long day, and she needed a long night's sleep. Not as if she's going to have it. Chuck probably won't leave her alone. Again.

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now shut up and let me go, hey!_


	4. Day Four: Oh give me a break!

**Title: **31 Days For Love

**Title of the chapter: **Day four: Oh give me a break!

**Author: **LaLaIth-DiDi

**Spoilers: ****Hm, may be some for season ****2**

**Disclaimer: **Nikita is mine and only mine :P

**Summery: **At 25 years Blair's a successful news reporter and so is Dan. But what happens when they end up working together for a new column? Don't like, don't read. Show based

**Characters: Main: **Dan and Blair. **Others:** Serena, Chuck, Jenny, Nate, Vanessa, Nikita and Gossip Girl

**Parings: Centered: **Dan×Blair. **Others:** Chuck×Blair (mentioned), Nate×Jenny, Chuck×some girl, Serena×some guy.

**Warnings: **My English.

**Rated: **T for language and scenes in late chapters

**LaLa's Note:***Hides under her table* Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I didn't update since December, but I really didn't have any ideas. Plus I had to change my hard disk and I lost most of my work -.-'. But I really like how this chapter turned out and I hope you like it too. Oh and it's a little OOC but not much. and please review (: 

**Song****s:** Christopher Uckermann: Light up the world,  
The Cranberries: Dreams

_Day Four__  
_Thursday, 4th of December  
Oh give me a break!

_Save me,  
I think they're crazy,  
No, I can't be all alone,  
Can you hear me?  
Can you see me?  
I'm trying to find hope..._

Blair Waldorf rolled on the other side of her king sized bed. She pressed the pillow on her face and screamed in it. It was two in the morning and she didn't get any sleep. Her cell phone has been buzzing on her nightstand and she was sick of it. And guess who kept calling her the whole night…

Yup, Chuck Bass.

Her phone started buzzing again and Blair groaned. "Would you stop already!" she cried, turning towards the nightstand and the cell phone on it. She wanted to go to Chuck, punch him in the face, kick him and tell him to fuck off. But she didn't she was feeling sorry for herself. She covered her face with the pillow again, hoping she wouldn't hear the phone. But it didn't work. She threw the pillow on the other side of the room and groaned again. She uncovered herself. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her long brown hair was messed up and she had dark circles under her eyes. She splashed her face with cold water and combed her hair.

She stared at her reflection. Her big, dark eyes had of a worried spark in them. After what Chuck did to her, she changed. She realized that she ruined lives, that a lot of people hated her because of that. She tried to change and at some point she succeeded. But she new too well that sometimes she could still be a bitch. But that wasn't what worried her. _With Gossip Girl back… will I go back to being… the bitch?_ She shook her head. She turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom back in her room. She saw no point in trying to go back to sleep, so she exited the room and walked down the stairs to the living room.

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through channels. It was too early in the morning and nothing really interesting was on TV, she decided to watch a DVD. She took out her favorite movie, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. She put the DVD in the player and started the movie. She sat back on the couch and hugged the dark red pillow.

She didn't pay attention to the movie. She was scared of Chuck and his anger. The way he attacked Dan yesterday scared her off. What if he does something worse? Hurt more people, hurt himself or _hurt her_. She hid her face in the pillow. _No!_ She thought. _He wouldn't hurt me, would he?_ Blair didn't know what to think. After Bart's death, Chuck has never been the same. Even though she was with him for over six years, she felt like she actually didn't even know him. She didn't know if Chuck's actions were caused by the fact that he still loved her or something else… She really wanted to know…

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, and her train of thoughts, she finally fell to sleep.

_Energy pumping through my body,  
Can you feel the electricity from me?  
Flashing lights everywhere,  
no time to look, stop or stare,_

_Just release and let it be_

"Good morning New York! Its nine o'clock and here with you is DJ Mickey, and here with me we've got New York's fashion designer Jenny Humphrey…" Dan automatically sat up. He turned his head towards the radio clock and started at it for a few moments, surprised. The DJ kept babbling about who Jenny was and something about her designs.

"Jenny?" Dan asked himself. He shook his head. "Yeah, thanks for telling me, Jen…" he murmured and leaned back on the bed.

"After this song, we're gonna start the interview." Said the DJ whose name Dan forgot. He immediately recognized the song and smiled. It was one of Jenny's favorite and was from a decade ago.

And yeah, yeah yeah

I'm a lot to handle

You don't know trouble

I'm a hell of a scandal

Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen

I'm the best damn' thing

that your eyes have ever seen

Dan smiled again.

"Okay, that was Avril Lavigne and The best damn' thing. A song a decade old. Wow. Anyways we have an interview to do. Jenny. Tell me, how did people first come to know about you and your collection?" Jenny blushed and lowered her head. She put her elbows on the table and smiled nervously. She pictured Nate's face and the day she first shown the world her clothes.

"Wow, now that's… a really long story. Umm… it happened a long time ago… when I was about 15. Lily van der Woodsen and her former husband Bart Bass held this… thing. Umm I kind of crashed it." She chuckled lowly. She pictured Lily's face if she listened to things now. "Me and my friend Agnes organized this show… hum, how can I put this. Well Agnes is a model and she invited some of her friends and they wore my designs. Like a fashion show or something like that. Anyways, in the end, they threw some pictures of them wearing my clothes my phone number was on the bottom of the picture." She chuckled again and blushed.

DJ Mickey stared at her for a moment then laughed. "Wow I wish I was there." Jenny raised one of her eyebrows and shook her head. "Okay next question… What all did you do to get to this business?"

Jenny couldn't believe the question. Like he knew that all of what she did was bad and… embarrassing. "Did you ask my brother to write you these questions?" she asked shocked. She saw the surprised look that the DJ gave her. She shook her head again. "Never mind that. Umm I tried to divorce myself from my parents, I got in a fight with Agnes and ran away from home. Yeah, that pretty much covers it." She saw the shocked look that DJ Mickey had. She laughed. "I was joking!" she lied.

Dan shook his head as he put his shirt on. He was listening to the interview and mostly, he felt amused. He set on the bed again and turned to the radio clock. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He grabbed it from the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. It was Eric, Serena's younger brother.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Can I ask you one question? Is your sister out of her mind?"_

Dan chuckled at his question. He had thought the same thing just a few minutes ago. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was half past nine. He was supposed to meet Blair at her apartment at ten. He wanted to get some coffee before that. He turned off the radio clock and stood up and walked out of the room.

"I don't know, you tell me." He answered Eric's question as he ran down the stairs. He grabbed his coat and stepped onto the elevator. He heard Eric laugh slightly

_"Are you even listening to the interview?"_Eric asked. The elevator door opened and Dan ran out.

"No, not anymore. I'm off to Starbucks," he answered simply. The coffee shop was nearby and Dan reached the door within a minute. He saw the long line and sighed. He hated waiting in the line but Starbucks had the best coffee. It was worth it. He opened the door. The warm air hit him in the face and he was glad, that he could escape the cold. The soft music in the background was comforting and relaxing. "Actually I'm already at Starbucks."

_"That's too bad. Serena's dying out of laughter."_ Dan frowned.

"Serena's there?" he questioned. The line was getting shorter. He looked around and sighed again. There were a lot of people sitting in the soft chairs.

_"Yeah, she stopped by for a visit."___

Dan nodded before he remembered that Eric couldn't see him. "That's cool," he said into the phone.

_"Listen, I gotta go. See you 'round?"_ asked the younger Van der Woodsen.

"Yeah, probably." With that Dan hung up. He again smiled at the parts of the interview he heard. Either Jenny was nervous or crazy, Dan wasn't quite sure. He shook his head. Anyway he turned he felt that that day would be interesting.

_Every moment in my life  
Every day that passes by  
I just try to be myself  
This is who I use to be  
Let the music set you free  
If you are in need of help_

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Dan lifted his head up. In his hands he was holding two cups of Starbucks coffee. One was for him the other was for Blair.

"Waldorf?" he said. He waited some moments, but there was no reply. He frowned, Blair was usually home this hour. "Blair?" he called again. Then a sudden 'hush' startled him and he jumped in his spot. He turned around and saw Dorota.

"Hush, Miss Blair is asleep," whispered Dorota. Dan raised an eyebrow. _Blair was asleep_ he thought. _Now who is the lazy one?_

"So she's upstairs?" he asked pointing at the stairs with his free arm. Dorota shook her head and pointed at the living room. Dan frowned. "She's sleeping in the living room?"

"Yes." _Now I'm really confused._ He thought as he looked at Dorota and went into the living room.

There he saw Blair, she was sleeping on the couch. One hand was under a dark read pillow, the other was resting near her face. Her brown curls were covering her face. Her mouth was slightly opened. The warm brown blanket was lying on the floor beside the couch. Her legs were pulled beside her chest so she could warm herself.

Dan stared in shock. He put the coffees down on the glass end table. He noticed that Blair was frowning. He guessed that she fell asleep full of worries and even in her dreams she could not escape them. He picked up the soft blanket and covered her up with it. She immediately relaxed and stretched her legs. Even her frown had disappeared.

Dan smiled and kneeled down beside her and watched her for a moment. Blair sighed in her dream and removed her hand from underneath the pillow. It fell down from the couch. Dan smiled and shook his head. He removed a curl from her face behind her ear. He watched her for a few moments, thinking how she had changed. Not just her attitude – although she could still be a bitch – but she also matured.

He stood up. He noticed that Dorota hadn't followed him to the living room. He ran his hand through his hair and sat on the other side of the couch, away from Blair. He turned his head towards her. _What now?_ He asked himself. _Should I stay here or go to Brooklyn? I really should go and visit dad_… but nevertheless he stayed. He shook his head and grabbed his black coffee from the table and took one long sip from it. He started looking around the room, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, Blair moved. Dan's head almost immediately turned towards her. She slowly opened her eyes. At first she didn't know where she was. She slowly lifted her head up. She blinked once, twice. Then she sat up and leaned on her hands. She yawned and looked around. She spotted Dan who was looking at her amused. At first she wasn't sure what's going on. But then her eyes winded and she stared at him in shock.

"Humphrey, wh… what are you doing here?" She asked. She yawned again and sat up straight. She glanced at the table in front of her. There was lying a cup of coffee from Starbucks. She glanced from the coffee to Dan who was smirking slightly.

"Well to answer your question Waldorf;" he started and took a sip of his drink, "It's half past ten and you told me, that I have to be here, in your penthouse, at ten o'clock sharp." Dan smirked at the confused Blair. "Your exact words were 'Dan, you better not be late or I swear to God I will do something very horrible to you'"

Blair blinked again, remembering the conversation. She shrugged with her shoulders and reached for her coffee. "Thanks for this." She lifted the coffee up in the air. She took a sip of her non fat vanilla latte. "How did you now what kind of coffee I drink?"

"I guessed," Dan chuckled. They fell into an awkward silence. Both of them were drinking their drinks. Dan didn't know what to say. He thought that Blair would kill him, if he ever saw her with messy hair and no make up on her face. But she was just staring in front of herself, not doing or saying anything, which was unusual, at least for Dan.

Blair yawned and embraced the coffee cup. She was confused, not fully awaken yet. She leaned her head on the back rest behind her and sighed. She hated the silence! And it was awkward, which made it even worse. She needed to hear something else apart from Humphreys tapping on the plastic cup. "Would you stop that?" she hissed. It was annoying her. She didn't even look at him, but she could picture his annoyed/confused/mocking expression.

"Stop what?" he asked, but he new perfectly well what she meant. Blair's head immediately turned towards him. He was smirking at her and looking at her with a very mocking spark in the eyes. She grabbed on of the pillows and threw it in his face. The pillow hit him and Dan chuckled a little. It fell on his knees and he took it in and put it beside him.

Blair then noticed the black eye from yesterday. Immediately she remembered Chuck and the incident that happened. She was staring ant him, or more exactly at his eye. Dan lifted one of his eyebrows and gave Blair a questioned look. She cleared throat. "How's your eye?" she asked and stood up from her seat. She made her way towards him and kneeled down in front of him. She stretched her hand towards the eye, but Dan caught it lightly.

"It hurts, but not as much as yesterday." He said and let go of her hand. It fell on his lap. Blair stood up and looked at him. She nodded and sat a feet away from Dan. He looked at her. She was biting her lower lip, probably thinking about Chuck and yesterday. Or maybe something else. He kind of felt sorry for her. She had an obsessive ex-boyfriend stalking and calling her all the time and she worked with the last guy she wanted to. Well, it's not like he wanted to work with her either.

Blair then turned towards him. Her gaze was caught by his. She gave him a light smile. "Do you think you can work outside?" He nodded. Blair stood up and made her way towards the spiral stairs. "Good, 'cause we have a lot of work to do." She said meanwhile. Dan smiled a little and took a sip from the cup. He leaned back on the couch. Nevertheless, she will always be Blair Waldorf.

_Oh, my life is changing everyday,_

_In every possible way._

_And oh, my dreams, it's never quiet as it seems,_

_Never quiet as it seems._

Now fully dressed and ready, Blair walked down the stairs. She saw Dan watching the TV. She stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked and again started walking down the stairs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" retorted Dan and glimpsed at Blair, who was now getting closer to couch. He turned the TV off. She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need to go to work Humphrey!" she hissed. Dan sighed.

"I was thinking we could have a day off," he started and stopped Blair when she wanted to interrupt. "Let me finish. Maybe if we stay inside today, Gossip Girl won't have anything more to write… or post, whatever. We want to get rid of her, but all we do is scandal, scandal, scandal, and that's not helping. And yeah, I know what you want to say, Gossip Girl has been 'alive' again for only two days, but admit it neither you nor I can get out of our skin. We just bring scandal wherever we go – and don't deny it Waldorf, you know it's true. And since you and I are currently her favorite subject, I was thinking we should stay in today. And besides, we have enough material for one article. We don't need seven miles long post, people would get bored and wouldn't even read it." He stopped and added "And this is probably the longest speech I had in years."

Blair rolled her eyes. "You're lying, Humphrey," she said and sat next to him on the couch. "All that Gossip Girl being back speech? Crap, okay? What is the real reason you don't want to get out of the house."

Dan looked at her surprised. "It is the truth!" But Blair's glare told him she still didn't believe him. "Okay, part of it is true." He said and stood up and turned towards her. "The other thing… well it's… it's you."

"Me! What do I…"

Dan stopped Blair with his hand. "Please let me finish." When Blair crossed her arms and leaned on the couch he continued. "Thank you. You barely stand on your feet! You haven't gotten some decent sleep in days. And you'd probably make a scene out on the streets, because you'd see Chuck. And as I said, we do have enough material for one post. Heck, I doubt that Gossip Girl had had such a long first post. So yeah, do me and your self a favor and stay in. 'Cause really, even when you do sleep you are bitchy, and when you don't sleep..." He paused when he saw Blair's ice cold look.

"Let's say you're right, what will I do the whole day?" She Dan sighed again.

"Sleep, maybe?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "Maybe call Serena and Nate? I don't know Blair, do something, just get your mind off of Chuck."

"What makes you think I'm thinking of Chuck?" She challenged. Dan sat back on the couch and looked at her. He ran his hand through his hair. A moment of awkward silence fell on them. Dan's look was fixated on the black television screen in front of him and Blair was looking at him, expecting an answer.

"You were frowning," he finally spoke. He looked at Blair. She was looking at him confused. "You were frowning in your sleep. You were tense. And it was obvious what you were thinking or dreaming about." He looked into her eyes. She looked away, embarrassed.

"Fine. But if you, EVER, mention to anyone that we had this conversation, or that you saw me in my sleep…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll kill me. Same old, same old." Dan grinned and Blair, the second time that day, threw a pillow in his face.

_I know I felt like this before  
but now I'm feeling it even more  
because it came from you_

_**Hello Darlings!**_

_My, my, is it just me, or __was it quiet today? That still doesn't mean I didn't enjoy reading all the juicy tips I got today. Thanks to __**lullaby91**__ I found out that New York just got a visit from an old friend. You might recognize her, since she was the one who ruined the relationship between __**C**__ and __**B**__. __**lullaby91**__ spotted our favorite bitch walking towards the Plaza hotel with two men carrying her suitcase. Yes, I am talking about __**G**__. But what is she doing here? Last time I heard, she was in Madrid with a Spanish Prince. _

_Spotted in Central Park, __**N**__ and __**J**__ walking hand in hand. At first I was shocked that __**Little J**__ actually even dared to step out of her apartment. Surly she did have some self esteem? I mean no one in their right mind wouldn't go out after their little show on the radio, right? I guess me and __**Little J**__ don't think alike. But then I saw how they held their hands and how __**N **__was looking at her… didn't I tell you yesterday, that I think they are together? And what will __**J**__'s older brother think about the not-so-secret relationship. _

_Spotted __**C**__ lurking around Manhattan like a lost dog. What happened __**C**__? You look like you're lost. _

_Spotted __**S**__ and an unknown guy. New love interest __**S**__?_

_But how weird. __**D **__and __**B**__ were nowhere in sight. You're not hiding from me now are you? I would really like to see what will __**B **__say when she sees her old roommate. And you know I can smell drama a mile away,_

_You Know You Love Me,_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

_Then I open up and see  
the person falling here is me  
a different way to be_

Throughout the day Dan and Blair were fighting. Blair wanted to do everything else but sleep and she wouldn't let Dan leave the penthouse. "If I can't go anywhere neither can you." And in the end Dan conceded and ended up watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Seriously Blair. How many times in your life did you see this film?" Dan wondered. He was sitting on the floor and Blair was lying on the couch, both of her hands under her head and her eyes fixated on the screen.

"Couple of hundred times, why?"

Dan leaned his head backwards. "And you still love watching it? You know every single line in this film!"

Blair lifted her head up and supported it with one of her hands. "So? It's not like you don't have a favorite movie that you love to watch, even though you have seen it a thousand times." Then she smiled and looked down at Dan. "Oh right, I forgot. _You_ don't watch movies, you read books."

Dan turned around and looked at Blair and her mocking smile. "Ha ha ha, very funny Waldorf." He muttered under his breath and turned back towards the TV screen. In that moment, the writer, whose name Dan kept forgetting saw Holly singing on the fire escape stairs. In the moment Holly started to sing the song _Moon River_ so did Blair. She was whispering the lyrics and Dan smiled to himself. He looked out of his window. The sun was already setting, Dan stared at the rosy-orange sky in shock. Was he at Blair's penthouse the whole day? He didn't even notice.

"Hey Dan?" Blair called and stirred him from his thoughts. He looked up. She wasn't looking at the movie anymore. She was looking at him. "Do you think Gossip Girl has posted anything new yet?" she asked.

He shrugged with his shoulder. "Dunno. Do you want to check?" she nodded in agreement and Dan stood up. He took Blair's laptop from the table and opened it. Blair paused the movie and dragged Dan to sit next to her. Minutes later they were reading the post Gossip Girl had posted a few hours ago. They both froze in their spots. Blair's hand garbed one of Dan's and squeezed it angrily. _What is she doing here?!_She screamed in her head. Even Dan was shocked.

_Georgina is back._ He thought. _And Nate and Jenny are back together. That's enough news for one day. _Not that he minded that Jenny dated Nate. He just wished she told him. Jenny wasn't a kid anymore; she could take care of herself. What bugged him was Georgina's return to New York.

Blair suddenly stood up. Without hesitation, she stormed towards the closet and took her coat.

"Blair!" Dan yelled after her and put her laptop on the couch. He ran after her and caught her right when she wanted to step into the elevator. He grabbed her by her arm.

"Let me go!" she screamed and tried to shake him off. But Dan dragged her away from the elevator and back into the living room. He let her go and stepped in front of her.

"You can't go. At least not now!"

"Why not!" Blair cried her voice rose. "She did sleep with my fiancée and stormed out of New York to Madrid!"

Dan stared at her in shock. _Chuck was her fiancé?_ "Fiancé? Chuck was… your fiancé?"

Blair glared at him. "Does it matter now?" she whispered. "They ruined everything!" her voice was still low and she looked away from Dan.

_She really loved Chuck._ He thought. "Blair, listen to me. You can't go now. You don't know if Georgina is still in Plaza. And I doubt you would like to search for her around Manhattan. God knows where she is. And if you would find her, what would you do?"

He had a point. Blair knew that, but she still wanted to find Georgina and… she wasn't quite sure what would she do. All the anger that she was keeping in herself bursted out in the form of her tears.

"You don't know how I feel okay? You were never betrayed like I was, Dan! I loved him, I really did. And he again hurt me like so many times before." She cried. No he didn't know. He didn't even begin to imagine.

"I know Blair. I know that I don't know." He smiled at the words and even on Blair's face appeared a slight smile. "But please stop crying. What's done is done."

"I know." She whispered. "But it hurts." Dan nodded and Blair wiped the tears away. "You're right. I can't go looking for Georgina. At least not today or tomorrow. But she might watch her step…" Blair said and started walking towards the stairs. "…'cause the bitch is back and she's declaring war." She said and walked up the stairs.

Dan saw Dorota on the other side of the room. She was looking at him a little frightened. Dan raised his hands in defense. "I didn't do anything." Then he pointed towards the still opened laptop on the couch that was showing Gossip Girl's site. "She did." Dorota shook her head. And Dan sighed. "It's high school all over again." He muttered and went towards the elevator door. He pushed the button and took one last glance at the laptop on the couch.

_**Voiceover**_

_Uh-oh, guess Blair the Bitch is back. And she is mad. Watch __out Upper East Side, we have a war coming and you better choose on whose side you will fight. _

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

_Now I tell you openly  
you have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find_

_A totally amazing mind  
so understanding and so kind  
you're everything to me_


	5. Just a quick note

Don't be alarmed! I am not abandoning the story. Is just a quick note, 's all.

So November is coming in and with that month NaNoWriMo* starts (check below what NaNoWriMo is) and since is my first year this year, that I'm participating in it, I'd like to completely focus on it. After NaNoWriMo ends, I'll post the next chapter of the story, 'kay? I promise, it will come before Christmas.

*NaNoWriMo stands for National Novel Writing Month. A lot of people write a novel in the month of November and post it on that site. And since the deadline is so close, I'd really like to focus on the novel I'm writing for NaNoWriMo.

As said before, no worries I AM NOT leaving the story behind. No seriously, I love writing it 3


End file.
